Prophecy of the World Walker
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Yaoiyuri warning. Sequal to a fic that was removed. Fera is adopted by Professor Oak, but she has a greater destiny, can Mewtwo, Ash and Gary help her open the gates between worlds?
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon: Legend of the World Walker  
Forward- The Prophecy 

The Standing Stones of Johto predicted the arrival of a girl who spoke Pokemon Languages as easily as her own. This girl, they said, would arrive in the company of the Voice of the Forest. She would be guided by the Chosen One and Mew's Modern Dark Echo. They would bring peace to the world of Pokemon, ending a Great Imbalence in the land.

Mewtwo, in preparation for her arrival, for there was no doubt that "Mew's Modern Dark Echo" meant him, learned how to disguise himself as a human, and appeared to Carola, Raptor and Karana, the leaders of the Crator Gym. He trained and waited in the company of the younger gymleader, who, ironically was the daughter of Giovanni, his former captor. Mewtwo had made some quick calculations and had realized that Ash's path would eventually cross that of Carola. This was an understatement, for Carola and Ash were twins, separated by their parents shortly after their birth in a tragic fire at Crator Gym.

Then Team Rocket broke into a top secret research facility on the newly built Rainbow Plateau. The incredibly powerful, high level pokemon there had been infected with the Pokerus, a highly contagious virus that affected both pokemon and humans. Seeing only suffering around him and no hope of a cure, Professor Oak and Dr. Procter shut down the project and placed a quarantine on the entire plateau. The quarantine also confined Gym Leaders from the Johto and Indigo Leagues: The Cerulean Sisters, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Erika, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair and Morty, Lance of the Elite Four, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Oak and the Plateau's only Pokemon Nurse and Pokemon Officers, the very people who could have prevented the spread of the virus, were confined to the Plateau. Before long, at least half the Gym Leaders, Pokemon Masters, and Junior Trainers currently living at the Plateau were ill of the disease. The pokemon vectors, those that Team Rocket had stolen and those that had escaped the confines of the mountains were on the loose, potentially spreading the disease.

Meanwhile, Latios and Latias warped to Fera's world, Earth, to warn her of a danger lurking at home. Fera was a lesbian, and her father did not appreciate this. Her father, in fact, hated Fera for it. Fera's father packed up his and Fera's brother's belongings and stormed out of the house, with the intent never to return. Fera, seeing her mother so distressed and blaming herself for it, ran away to a mysterious, painted rock. Only one thought was on her mind, get away. In her distress, she accidentally called Celebi, the Voice of the Forest, to her world. Celebi then brought her to the pokemon world. And this was where Ash, Brock, Misty, and Gary found her.

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Gary had been invited to the new tournament and research facilities at the Rainbow Plateau, unwittingly built on the mountain below the butte and standing stones that Mewtwo had used as a training ground a matter of mere weeks before. Ash invited Fera to join them and the five travelers and Celebi made camp. But the next morning a Mightyena belonging to Hikaru of Team Rocket appeared. Fera, being able to understand Mightyena, heard that one of the Vector Pokemon, had escaped and attacked Hikaru. Hikaru had sent Mightyena to find help.

Fera, Celebi and Pikachu slipped out of their camp and followed Mightyena. Hikaru, a lowly element stone miner, had been given a high level water pokemon in order to ship the products of his labor down river. The pokemon had turned on them. Fera found Hikaru dying, his pokemon, except for a critically wounded Treeko, were already dead. Because Fera was the only human willing to come to his aid Hikaru willed his mine, his pokemon, and his belongings to Fera. The statement was later verified by the local Officer Jenny and her brother, Officer Jenner. Ash and company aided Fera in setting Hikaru's camp to rights and burying the dead pokemon. Treeko was rushed to the pokemon center, critically wounded. The odds in his favor were slim. Among Hikaru's belongings were berry and apricorn seeds, pokeballs of varying types, enough element stones to evolve a veritable army of pokemon, and a mysterious egg. The egg later hatched to produce an Articuno and Fera undertook it's raising with assiduous care.

Treeko died that night from a combination of shock, ichor loss, and a mysterious illness that Nurse Joy could not cure. That night, Fera saw two mysterious figures in the lobby of the pokemon center checking the Nurse's report on Treeko's body bag, which would be brought to the local pokemon morgue with all possible speed. One of the figures, obviously Morty to those who knew him, called out a Haunter and had it use hypnosis to put Fera to sleep. In her dreams Fera had a vision. The legendary pokemon appeared to her with a message**, "SEEK US OUT, AND WE WILL FOLLOW!!" **Meantime, Ash also had a vision. Sabrina sent him a warning about the most dangerous trails and told him to come to the Plateau at all possible speed. The travelers reached the conclusion that the pokemon center they were currently in was possibly dangerous and left in the middle of the night.

Along the road Fera and Mightyena, newly dubbed Akela after the wolves' leader in The Jungle Book, caught their first pokemon, Kadabra. Along the way Fera caught Squirtle, Carvanha, and Pikachu. She also befriended Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg City, and his children May and Max. In a double battle with against Brock and Norman, with Ash by her side as a coach, Fera won her first pokemon battle and the Boulder and Balance badges.

Fera finally met Carola and Taka at Agatha's cottage. The retired pokemon Master was currently enjoying retirement, and since Carvanha, like Ash's Charizard, refused to listen to it's trainer, Fera left it with Agatha, who offered to take in her extra pokemon and give her a pokedex and pokeballs if Fera, Ash, Brock, and Misty would help her capture a ponyta from the herd in the valley below. That evening, Misty caught Ash and Gary making out in the bathtub. She and Fera got into a fight which culminated in Fera kissing Misty. Beginning to realize her own sexuality, Misty ran away. Fera captured the leader of the herd, a black and blue Rapidash whom she dubbed Darkstar. Agatha received her ponyta, and Ash and Brock each had their own ponyta or rapidash.

They continued to travel, and were challenged by Duel of Team Aqua. Duel was the daughter of Team Aqua's leader, Archie. When Fera could not produce adequate answers to Duel's irritable inquiries, Duel had her Blastoise, Riptide, attack Fera straight out. Fera, summoning psychic powers she had never known she had, froze Blastoise in place. In response, Agatha insisted that they return to her cabin and that Fera take basic lessons from Sabrina's Father in how to control her psychic powers.

When they took the bus to the Gym, the travelers were attacked by the very same pokemon, a brown Feraligator, that had killed Hikaru. Fera, attempting to gain vengeance for Hikaru and Akela, battled with Gary, but both lost. They were saved at the last minute by Misty, who caught the Feraligator and then ran off.

Carola and Mewtwo, in his guise of the lowly apprentice trainer Taka, led the travelers to the Crator Gym, where there was to be a gathering. Carola was intercepted by Bashou of Team Rocket and warned that Carola's father, Giovanni, was planning to kidnap Carola in order to bring her back to Viridian City and make her his heir to Team Rocket. Carola, anticipating her father's cruelty, begged Ash and company for help. That evening, Celebi and Suicune, aided by Fera and Gary, were to battle Giovanni in a double battle in defense of the Gym.

That evening, during the beginning of the Gathering, Articuno crashed, in horrible pain from an injury he'd sustained in a pokemon battle against an unknown foe. He had attempted to protect Mondo, the Team Rocket messenger in charge of supplying Jessie and James and Will, the Psychic Pokemon Master from such a fate. Will was critically injured. Fera insisted on taking Celebi back in time to save Will and Articuno. When Brock and the nearby Gym Leaders and Pokemon Masters said 'no.' Fera defied them, using Celebi's powers, two of the gym pokemon, and bringing Taka along. They traveled in time, finding that the identity of Will's attacker was one of the Vector pokemon that escaped from the lab, an Aggron. Their attacker was too strong, and the result was the very accident that Mewtwo and Fera had set out to prevent.

Meanwhile, Ash, Jessie, and James were on guard duty when Pikachu spotted a Kabutops with no trainer. The Kabutops came to them for help. With Meowth as a translator, they confirmed that the Kabutops belonged to Jessie's mother, Miyamoto. Miyamoto was long thought to be dead in a rockslide while trying to get a recording of Mew for Giovanni's mother, Lady Boss. Crippled, Miyamoto had escaped and hitchhiked her way back to Japan with the help of some of the local pokemon. But the process had taken years. Unable to continue in her travels, Miyamoto had collapsed in a nearby cave. Jessie, having not known her mother for most of her life, HAD to go. James and Meowth agreed to accompany her, and Ash, curious, agreed to help. But could they get back in time for Giovanni's attack?

Giovanni attacked at exactly ten thirty p.m. Fera, Gary, Suicune and Celebi challenged him and Domino to a double battle. Since Suicune and Celebi were temporarily in Pokeballs, and he suspected weak pokemon, Giovanni accepted. Thus, Giovanni was defeated, ironically by those he had wronged. But in desperation, Giovanni revealed that Carola and Ash were twins, and his children. This provided a huge blow to Ash's self esteem. Ash collapsed into flashbacks of when he was younger.

Gary carried Ash up to the quarters they shared to be cared for. Giovanni, defeated, ran off. Jessie and James had stayed hidden from him. Mewtwo went up to the heights to meditate and then back down to his quarters to reive, (the process of ceremonial bathing.) Brock, on the other hand, caught Mewtwo bathing and Mewtwo erased Brock's memories of the incident.

The next morning, with Articuno's blessing's, Ash, Brock, Fera, Gary and Mewtwo started into the mountains. They made it to a forested plateau guarded by the God of the Lake, an enormous Golden Gyrados of legend. The Golden Gyrados hadn't been seen in centuries. It was thought that it would never be seen again. Ash and Brock borrowed a boat so that they could see it. Suddenly, on the lake all went still. Nature itself paused as another Vector Pokemon, a white dragonite, appeared. In it's rage the creature attacked Ash's boat. Ash and Brock fell back into the water, and would have drowned. The white dragonite attempted to use hyper beam, which would have killed Ash if Misty hadn't pushed Ash aside at the last minute. Knocked unconscious, Misty began to sink into the water. Suddenly, the lake began to glow with golden light. The Golden Gyrados appeared, pushing Misty to the surface and the shore. However, not breathing, Misty looked like she would die.

Taka, deciding that enough was enough, revealed himself to the other travelers and used his powers to revive Misty. Then, with the help of the Golden Gyrados of the lake, Mewtwo defeated the white dragonite, and Fera captured the monster. Misty apologized to Ash for insulting him and Gary and rejoined the group.

Meanwhile, Dr. Procter and Sabrina of Saffron City Gym came to two startling conclusions about the Pokerus. The first was that all psychics and psychic pokemon are immune to it's ravages, and the second was that a blood serum made from the plasma of a psychic or a psychic pokemon would cure the pokerus in humans and pokemon respectively. With that, Sabrina called in her gym and the Mossdeep Gymleaders Tate and Liza, with their junior trainers and apprentices, to aid in the vaccination process of all the pokemon and humans.

Mewtwo assisted the humans as they climbed still higher into the mountains. Walking over a rocky plain, they ran into Joy, the eight year old daughter of the Nurse Joy at the Rainbow Plateau, and her pokemon, Rootbeer the bulbasaur. Joy warned them of the catastrophe at the plateau and bid them hurry, but they were attacked by a third vector pokemon, a green Armaldo. Brock captured the vector, knowing full well the risks that it could mean for him. The children hurried on to the Plateau, now visible across the plains. By the time they got there, Ash, Gary, and Misty had succumbed to Pokerus fever. Brock followed a matter of hours later.

When they had recovered, Ash, Gary, and Fera set out to capture the Vector pokemon and bring the infected pokemon to the center to be treated. Soon, everybody had recovered. Professor Oak, impressed with how Fera and Mewtwo had handled themselves during the crisis, offered to take in Fera's extra pokemon for Agatha. Agatha agreed, and now...

Chapter 1-Beginnings of Greatness 

My name is Fera. I'm fifteen years old. I have eleven pokemon. They are: Akela (Mightyena), Kadabra, Squirtle, Chuka (Pikachu,) Darkstar (Rapidash,) a white Dragonite, Carvanha, Torchic, a baby Articuno, a baby Suicune, and a baby Entei, (long story that.) The odd part about my story is that I wasn't born in the pokemon world. It's a long LOOOOOONNNNGGGGG story. I wish I had the time to tell it to you. Nope, I was born on Earth and had the misfortune to be taken to the pokemon world by mistake. There I met Ash, Brock, Gary, and Misty, for REAL. I mean, that's so cool, how many kids back home would have given their right arm to see half the things I've seen. I've met Gymleaders, prevented a disaster, fought off Team Rocket, and come to the aid of a dying Rocket too.

That's one of my greatest failures. I wasn't able to save Hikaru. I wasn't able to save his pokemon from death. So I do my best, but I WILL get Giovanni for what he did to Hikaru, for what happened to him. I will make sure that Giovanni ROTS in prison for his crimes.

Yeah, I have issues, and here's another one. I can talk to pokemon. I can speak any pokemon's language as naturally as I breathed, which was what I did when the messanger came. Fera! Akela, my first pokemon and a Mightyena, shouted as he came running in. He paused, panting slightly. Professor Oak wants to see you!

I'm coming Akela. I pulled back my hair with the silk tie that Sabrina had given me as a gift. Then I pulled my Johto League hat over top of it, turning it backwards in a mimicry of Ash's own style. I was in my trail gear, cargo pants, a black t-shirt that says; 'Unleash the Dragon,' and a blue leather vest with lots of pockets, kind of like Brock's. So, what's on our dear Professor's mind?

I don't know, all I know is that he was looking for you and when he found me he said, 'Go get Fera and meet her in my office please.' So I did. Mightyena explained.

We were walking now. Professor Oak's office is the largest suite in the pokemon center. It was here that he did some of the new research work. My room is on the same floor, but the opposite end of the quadrangle that forms Rainbow Plateau Pokemon Center. I slipped past one of the Chansey Nurses around the corner, just missed plowing into a Machamp, (probably belonging to one of the trainers staying here,) and stopped, panting outside of Professor Oak's door. I knocked.

"Come in." Professor Oak's voice sounded through the door.

I entered. He was sitting at his desk next to the Officer Jenny from Circle Mountain. I recognized her by the fact that her eyes were slightly darker than the Officer Jenny that lives here. That and the fact that the Circle Mountain Officer Jenny is psychic, her pupils are narrowed, like those of all experienced psychics.

"Officer Jenny, am I in trouble?" I asked, looking directly at her.

"No, you're not, but part of the reason why Professor Oak called you here is because I found the deed to Hikaru's mine. If you sign these papers its all yours and one in the eye for Team Rocket." Officer Jenny explained.

I pulled up a chair and pulled a pen from my pocket, reading the terms of the deed before signing where necessary. There were pictures in the file too. Pictures of the mine site, the grave where Hikaru and his pokemon were buried, the main camp, and a little cabin in the woods, all in all, it seemed like a peaceful little place. "Seems peaceful. Reminds me of home a bit."

Professor Oak blinked. "You lived in the mountains back home?"

"Yea, small town, bad memories, and the most peaceful house I've ever known." I said with an indulgent smile. But that wasn't my life anymore. My life was training, always training, heart stopping battles and pulse pounding danger, incredible feats, and, judging by the pokeblocks on Professor Oak's desk, delectable treats. 

Akela stood on his hind legs. Gimme a pokeblock, please pretty please!!?? He begged.

"Akela that's rude!" I protested as the pokemon made a lunge for Professor Oak's Pokeblock case.

Professor Oak, laughing, popped a block out of the case and held it up for Akela. "Sit Akela. Sit and you'll get one."

Akela sat, licking his lips. Only a blue? I wanna red one! I WANNA RED ONE!! IWANNAREDONE!!! He howled.

I swatted him. "Beggers can't be choosers! Mind your manners!"

But they're so good and spicy and good and spicy and yummy and good and spicy and... Akela was practically drooling in anticipation of the treat. He sat, and Professor Oak tossed him the pokeblock. Akela sucked on the treat for about thirty seconds, rolled it around in his mouth, and then crunched it to dust. That was alright I guess, can I have another one?

"A-ke-la!" I covered my face in embarrassment. "You can't be serious!"

But I only had that ONE, I have to have more to make sure the batch came out alright. And besides, Professor Oak let Mewtwo have three earlier when HE asked.

"I'll show you how to make some later. I have a pokeblock blender at my house actually." Professor Oak promised.

YEAY! Akela cheered.

"You'll spoil him ROTTEN Professor." I warned.

"Anyway, the reason why I invited you here is because I want you to come live with me." Professor Oak said with a smile. "Seeing as you have no family on this world, and admiring the way you handled yourself and your pokemon during the crisis, I want to adopt you as my granddaughter. That's another reason why I asked Officer Jenny to come here, to bring the adoption papers." Professor Oak said with that warm smile of his. "I think you'd be very grateful for the company. It's not good for a youngster to be alone with just their pokemon. Such times can prove insightful it is true, but it's not good to be alone all the time. I've invited Mewtwo to come along as my student and my aid and he's agreed, as long as he's not the object of my research. Much as I'd love to study him, I have to respect Mewtwo's wishes. Gary has earned his last badge for the Johto League Championships, so he will be returning along with me."

To come study pokemon, with Gary and Mewtwo and Tracy? To meet Ash's and Carola's mother, whom everybody said was such a nice person? To be adopted into the Oak family, a REAL family? Whyever would she say no? "I have to quote Menolly." I said with a smile. "'Oh gladly will I come' Professor! Or is it Grandfather now?"

"Either will do." Professor Oak said with his sunny smile.

Will we be eating lots of pokeblocks along the way? Akela asked plaintively.

Glutton. Officer Jenny's Growlithe rolled it's eyes, before nudging Jenny. Scratch me behind the ears Jenny? Pretty pretty please?

Officer Jenny pulled Growlithe into her lap with a chuckle. She scratched him behind the ears with one hand before turning over the papers for myself and Professor Oak to sign. I took a deep breath, chin raised in pride, and signed the papers to my new life with tears in my eyes.


	2. The Hatchery

Pokemon Legend of the World Walker Chapter 2- The Good News 

By Nyassa Kaiba

_**Fera**_

I went running down to breakfast that morning to the table that I normally shared with Ash, Gary, Misty and Brock. I gave Misty a quick and happy peck on the cheek, plunked down, and said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Ash asked. Brock looked up from his food, interested. Gary chuckled, rolling his eyes. I took that to mean that he knew what was up. Misty smiled down at me. I hate being short. I'm almost fifteen and I'm about a hands length taller than Ash is.

"Professor Oak adopted me!" I said, barely able to contain my excitement. "I'm coming back to Pallet Town with him! As his granddaughter! Officer Jenny brought the papers with her today! She came to visit me and bring the deed to Hikaru's mine as well as the adoption papers!"

"Wow! Fera that's incredible!" Misty threw her arms around me. "Not many people can claim relations to Professor Oak! He doesn't have any extended family, and..."

Gary interjected then. "Yeah, and then my parents died in a crash when I was young. Go ahead and rub it in Misty." Gary said darkly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Misty said with a sigh.

I sighed, trust Gary to shed gloom on a happy day. Maybe that's another reason why Professor Oak chose to adopt me. Maybe he hoped that Gary and I would become friends. Well, as long as it was just that. But Gary's interest in Ash was sound. And so was mine in Misty. I hoped that when Misty finally became comfortable with her sexuality, that I would be the one she fell for. And I would stay single until then.

Joy, daughter of Joy and Jenny, Daughter of Jenny came running over. They had been best friends since they were babies. Both of them were eight years old. They were both pokemon trainers. Jenny was the stronger of the two, with a Growlithe, a Houndour, and a Poochyena as her pokemon. Joy just had Rootbeer, a Bulbasaur, and Kookie Dough, a crazy little Mudkip that wasn't so little. It was actually about a hand taller than most Mudkips. "Is it true? Is it true?" Joy asked, bouncing up and down. "Professor Oak adopted you Fera?"

"Yes, it's true." I said, tousling her long red hair indulgently. "And I'll be going to Pallet Town with him, Gary, and Tracy until the Johto League Championships."

I would be going too, because I'd not only captured enough pokemon, I had challenged the Gymleaders during their stay here at the Plateau and the Gather at the Crator Gym. So I now had Brock's, Norman's, The Cerulean Sisters', Lt. Surge's, Sabrina's, Erika's, Blaine's, Giovanni's, Faulkner's, Bugsy's, Whitney's, Jasmine's, Clair's, Morty's, Pryce's, Carola's, Sissy's, Flannery's, Tate and Liza's, Brawly's, Roxxane's, and Winona's badges. I had lost against Wallace, Lance, and Bruno.

But I had expected that. I had only been a trainer for a month, and three of my pokemon were babies, despite their status as legendary. I had also refused to use Celebi for a battle. Celebi was a friend, like Mewtwo, but the two of them weren't MY pokemon, so to speak. They just hung out with me.

Speak of the devil, Celebi appeared next to Pikachu, Akela, and Togepi. Hiya! Good morning. Celebi said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too Celebi." I said with a small smile. "How are you this morning? Did you eat yet?"

Yup, I found a good patch of Razz Berries. I also found some Apricorns. Will we be bringing them to Kurt?

"If Sabrina will take me. What kind did you find?"

All kinds. I've got white and red and blue and black and yellow and green and pink and I brought two of each kind! I'll take them to Kurt as an order if you'd like. Suggested Celebi.

"I suppose, but how would we pay for them?" I asked.

Sell the Element Stones. Celebi suggested. Or trade. I'm sure that Kurt wouldn't mind making pokeballs for a trainer able to sell him a complete set of Element Stones AND send a Celebi with the order.

"I suppose so." Fera said. "Hey Ash, I heard that you met Kurt, the pokeball master. Celebi found some Apricorns and she suggested that I place an order with Kurt, do you know his number? Or the coordinates of where he lives?"

"I'll talk to Kurt for you." Ash agreed.

And that was just what we did. As soon as breakfast was over, Ash dialed Kurt on the video phone. "Kurt, good to see you."

"Hi there Ash. I still haven't figured out that G.S. ball, if that's what you're looking for."

"Actually, my friend Fera here would like to place an order. Her friend Celebi found some Apricorns, so she has two of each color."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Celebi, as in the Voice of the Forest Celebi? THAT Celebi?"

"The same." I flushed slightly. "What else to call him. Celebi isn't really MY pokemon, she just follows me around."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of that happening, but only in myth and legend. Quite interesting. So what will you pay for them?"

"I'll trade you a whole set of Element Stones from the mine I own, I've got Water, Leaf, Thunder, Fire, Sun, Moon, and Everstones, plus a King's Rock."

"Element Stones you say? Tell you what. I'll trade you two of each kind for the King's Rock. I've caught a Slopoke recently and I'd like to Evolve it into Sloking." Kurt explained.

"Sounds good to me. I'll send Celebi over with the King's Rock and the Apricorns. Celebi can teleport to your house. I just need coordinates." I told him.

"Right. I'm calling up a picture of my house right now." Kurt called up a picture.

"Can you find that place Celebi?" I asked.

Celebi peered over my shoulder. Yes, I know the place.

"Okay," I put the King's Rock and the apricorns Celebi had collected into a bag and gave them to her. "Okay Celebi, take these to Kurt's place, okay?"

Celebi nodded. See you in thirty seconds. Celebi disappeared. Two seconds later she appeared in Kurt's living room.

Kurt took the bag. "Good quality in the King's Rock. And these Apricorns are flawless. They'll make very good pokeballs. Thank you very much. Where shall I send them?"

"Well, Professor Oak has taken me in. How about you send them there?"

"Alright." Kurt said. "Thank you." And then he signed off.

"Great. I think that's that." I said as I headed for the exit. "Ash, you gonna come look for Pokemon with me?"

"Actually, I said that I'd meet Gary one last time before you guys head off. He told me that you were leaving early in the morning."

"Yeah." I sighed. "At least I get to keep Dragonite. You should have seen the look on Professor Elm's face when I showed him that I'd caught it. He said that it was easily the strongest of the pokemon from their experiment."

"Fera." Professor Elm came striding across the room to greet me.

"Professor." I said, brightening as I turned to face him.

"I want you to come with me. I have something to show you." Professor Elm said, excitedly. "Ash, you too."

"Okay." We chorused as we followed him across the room and out of the center. There was a barn up ahead. The doors were closed. As the professor opened them they gave off an incredible heat. "What's in here?" I asked.

"The hatchery." Professor Elm explained. "I wanted to show you over here." He led us to a corner of the room. "Based on what Misty has told me about Togepi, and what you've told me about Articuno, I'm guessing that the pokemon who hatch from eggs imprint on the first person they see. Pokemon that don't hatch from eggs are harder to tame from birth because they don't imprint."

We stopped by a group of eggs. The first one was creamy pale white. The second and third were brown with yellow and black streaks and blue with white and black markings. The fourth and fifth were purple and green and yellow respectively. "We want to try and use modern cloning technology to revive the ancient pokemon species that became extinct and the legendary pokemon species that are near extinction. We give them the form of eggs, because it seems more civilized than growing them in a tank. But the ones that aren't normally hatched from eggs will give birth normally. The biggest one is an Aerodactyl. These two," he pointed to the first two. "Are a Kabuto and an Omanyte. These two," He indicated the other two. "Are Lileep and Anorith."

"I want the Aerodactyl!" I burst out. Then I covered my mouth. "Oops. Foot in mouth. I suppose that you wouldn't give away something that valuable."

Professor Elm laughed. "But I AM giving them away. They're supposed to hatch this evening. I want you and Ash to choose one each."

I instantly moved to pick up the Aerodactyl egg, caressing the smooth surface. Ash hesitated. "Misty will probably want the Omanyte. I suppose I'll pick Lileep, because I don't know what kind of pokemon it is."

"Lileep is a grass type, with characteristics of a rock type. That's not a bad combination because it gives it some resistance to fire pokemon." Professor Elm explained. He marked off two eggs on the nearby clipboard. "All of our students will get the chance to pick at least one fossil and one legendary pokemon. Carola gets the chance too, since she became one of my disciples a week ago."

I looked over the legendary eggs. "But I've already got one of the legendary pokemon, three of them. I got it. How 'bout if we trade? I'll let you use Articuno's, Suicune's and Entei's DNA in your cloning project in exchange for one of the legendary pokemon eggs?"

"That sounds alright." Professor Elm said with a grin. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them in a business like fashion. "Speak of the devil, there they are now."

Fera, Fera, Fera! Articuno called. What are all of these? Are these pokemon eggs?

"Yes, they are. Articuno, Entei, Suicune, I have a favor to ask. Professor Elm wants to make more pokemon eggs, he needs..." I looked over at him.

"Just a cubic unit of blood from each of you. It won't hurt too badly, I promise." He was collecting supplies from the shelf over to the side of the barn.

I've had worse than a needle. Entei said bravely. But how does this happen? And what will HE give US in exchange?

"Entei wants to know what you'll give them in exchange." I told Professor Elm.

"How about all the pokeblocks you can eat?" Professor Elm asked. "We have some really good ones."

Blue pokeblocks!! Articuno brightened.

Red pokeblocks! Suicune begged.

Yellow pokeblocks! Entei licked his lips.

"They want blue, red and yellow pokeblocks." I translated. "Speaking of which, I've never tried a pokeblock. Can I try one?" I asked.

Professor Elm fished into his pocket for his pokeblock case. "How about a purple one?"

I popped it into my mouth while Professor Elm got his samples. No wonder the pokemon loved them so much! The purple pokeblock was spicy and tart and seemed to melt in my mouth. "YUM! I can see why you pokemon like them so much." I grinned.

Entei, the last to go, winced.

"Right." Professor Elm lifted down three bowls and filled them with the respective color pokeblocks. "I'll take these outside, since I know Articuno can't stand the heat." Professor Elm said cheerfully. He placed the three blood samples in the cryo-freeze on the way out. He came back about five minutes later. "Right." He led us over to the Legendary Pokemon's eggs. "These are due to hatch in about a week. Have your pick."

I looked over them. A golden egg with blue stripes caught my eye. "What's that one?" I asked.

"That's a Raikou. Do you want it? You'd have all three wolves on your team."

I shook my head. "Do you have a Latias?"

"Sorry, Latias was already taken."

"Oh..." Then a red and gold egg caught my eye. "What's that one?"

"Oh, that's Moltres." Professor Elm said, looking over in my direction.

"Is it taken yet?" I asked.

He checked. "Nope. Do you want it?" Professor Elm asked.

I squealed and glomped him. "Thank youthankyouthankyou!!" I squealed. "Moltres is MINE!" I let him go.

"I've brought them Professor Elm." Professor Oak came in with Brock and Misty. "And I've told them what's there. Brock and Misty. You may have one Legendary Egg and one Fossil Egg."

"Oooooh!" Misty breathed as she looked over the fossils. "Which one's an Omanyte? I've wanted one ever since we saw one at Grandfather Canyon."

Professor Elm pointed it out and Misty got her Omanyte. "Now... I want one that's either water or ice, preferably water. Do you have a Suicune?"

"Right there." Professor Elm nudged an egg at his feet with his boot toe. Misty snatched it up with a squeal akin to a pikachu on crack and hugged it close to her. "MY egg, I get a Suicune!" She squealed.

"Remember, they won't be able to battle right away." Professor Elm warned us. "The Legendaries are due to hatch in a week, but the fossils are due to hatch tonight."

"Which one's a Kabuto?" Brock asked, looking at the fossil eggs.

Professor Elm pointed to it. "The egg resembles the pokemon that will emerge. Here you go."

Brock took the egg. "Do you have any rock type legendary pokemon?" Brock asked.

"We're working on an egg of Regirock, the legendary pokemon of the tomb." Professor Elm explained. "But it's not going very well."

"I'll skip then." Brock said politely.

"Suit yourself." I said with a shrug. "But now I, and my eggs, are going to go out to catch pokemon."

I used my vest to rig a sling for the two eggs, made sure that I had extra pokeballs, and headed out with Akela across the rocky plains near the plateau.


	3. To Teach a Rocket

Pokemon: Prophecy of the World Walker Chapter 3- To Teach a Rocket 

I finally managed to rig a carry strap for Aerodactyl's egg and head off across the rocky plains of the mountain top. Then I started running into wild pokemon. There were about a gazilion Geodude, some Graveler, some Golem. I found Onix and Sandshrew and Sandslash.

"Hmm... Akela, which ones should I start with?" I asked the pokemon.

You're not going to try and get me to bite any of that. Akela replied. I'd break my teeth.

"No... I think I'll choose... SQUIRTLE!!" I shouted, calling it out of the pokeball.

Here I come! Squirtle called as it came out of the pokeball.

I picked out a rather largish Geodude and said. "Squirtle! Use Hydropump on those Geodude!"

Squirtle nodded. Hydropump! It pulled in and launched itself, spraying water everywhere. It hit at least three Geodude. I pulled out some of the pokeballs that I'd gotten from Hikaru's stores and threw them. The Geodudes struggled to get free, until **pong, pong, pong**. All three of the pokeballs went still and disappeared.

The ground began to rumble. Four onix erupted from the ground. "Uht-oh. I think we're in trouble now." I said.

Yeah... gulp... huge trouble. Squirtle took a step back.

"Kadabra! Help Squirtle out!" I called out Kadabra. "Squirtle water gun! Kadabra! Confusion!" Squirtle took out two onix and Kadabra took out the third. I found Great Balls in my pack and threw them, no use fighting for no good reason. "Greatball! Go!" I cried as I threw them. Three of the four Onix were caught and I watched them disappear to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Only one Onix left, when suddenly... Hello! Need help? Four Bulbasaur, two Ivysaur and a Venusaur came running.

Get away! The Onix growled. This doesn't concern you.

You four would have overpowered her. Venusaur replied. I would, however, have enjoyed a battle with the World Walker. But you shouldn't have come after her like that.

"World Walker, what's that?" I asked.

The World Walker is the one person who can open the gates of space and time. That one person is you, little Fera. Venusaur replied. It turned to the fourth Onix. Get out of here.

Not a chance! Rock throw!

Venusaur took the rock throw head on, then turned to face Onix. Everybody, combined solar beam!

With Venusaur in the lead, the four bulbasaur and two ivysaur began to gather sunlight. The shot took out Onix and sent him blasting backwards in an instant. I grabbed another great ball and threw it. "Greatball! Go!" The Onix struggled like a madman. But in the end... **pong**! It stopped. I grinned and waved goodbye as the pokeball disappeared to Professor Oak's laboratory.

And now, little one, it is my turn. My tribe of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur have waited for generations for the appearance of the World Walker. Bring us each a pokeball. We will serve you with pride. Venusaur replied. The Ivysaur and Bulbasaur bowed respectfully.

"How do you know that I'm the World Walker?" I asked, eyes round.

The Voice of the Forest brought you here. You corrected the Great Imbalance. And now you seek to grow stronger. You are the World Walker. Venusaur replied.

World Walker? I didn't like the sound of that, but I needed more pokemon for the competition. "Okay, lets see." I pulled a group of Ultraballs out of my bag and spread them out for the Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur. Each one of them poked the ball with a claw or a nose or a vine and disappeared inside. "Off to Professor Oak's laboratory!" I called out as they disappeared.

"I think that's enough for today don't you think?" I asked Akela.

Can I battle one of the Sandshrew or Sandslash? Begged my partner. You could catch the ones that I beat!

"I suppose so." I said thoughtfully. "Let's see..." I said thoughtfully as I looked around. "Get that Sandshrew there! There's a group of them. Use Nightshade on them!"

YEA-YAH!! Akela cried as he ran over to the group of Sandshrew and Sandslash. OOKAY!

"And don't ever do that again Akela. That was very scary. I should learn to keep my Usher CD's out of your reach."

NIGHTSHADEEE!!!!! Akela cried happily. The blast sent several sandshrew and sandslash rolling to smack against the rocks. I pulled a handful of pokeballs out of my pack, catching three sandshrew and two sandslash.

The pokeballs disappeared. I hugged Akela and grinned. "Thank you buddy." I looked around, not a wild pokemon in sight. "I think we scared them off." I made a tsk noise. "I think, pooka, that you scared them all away."

I thought my name was Akela. Akela said, blinking in fake confusion.

"You know perfectly well what I..."

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!!!" Jessie practically leapt over the nearest rock, followed by James and Meowth.

I sighed, better let them get it over with.

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!" Jessie struck a dramatic pose, carrying two fans, one in each hand. Both fans were black with a big red letter 'R' on them.

"James!" James stood back to back with Jessie. He struck an equally dramatic pose with identical fans.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth tumbled into position between Jessie and James.

And Wobbuffet too! Wobbuffet volunteered, coming out of his pokeball.

"Jessie, how are you doing lately?" I asked pleasantly. It wasn't Jessie and James that I hated, nor any of the grunts. It was Giovanni that I deplored so. I walked over and gave Jessie a friendly hug.

Surprised, Jessie returned it. "Well, for one thing, since I thought you had gone twerp on us I didn't think you'd be this friendly."

"It's not you I hate. It's Giovanni." I told her. "So what's up?"

"The usual. We were gonna try and steal the twerps pikachu, but we can't get in with so many people about, so we were gonna try a disguise. Only we couldn't figure out what disguise to use."

"Tell you what." I said, twirling an empty pokeball on the tip of my finger. "I'll help you catch some new pokemon if you'll leave Ash and company alone for the next week. Have we got a deal?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth grouped together in a huddle. They whispered to teach other and then turned back to me. "You've got yourself a deal." Jessie agreed.

I spit into my right hand and held it out to Jessie, then to James. Jessie spat into her left and shook mine. Then James spat into his left hand and shook my right hand.

"Right then, let's get moving!" I grinned. "See right there." I pointed. "Those are tracks. Those may very well have been left by some of the Sandshrew that escaped Akela. So, let us follow." Akela, IS it a Sandshrew?

Naw, it's Nidoran tracks, a male and a female. Akela corrected.

"Akela says that they're Nidoran tracks." I corrected myself aloud. "A male and a female. In that case, there's enough for each of you to have one." We were moving briskly now, towards a cave under a ledge. I knew that cave. It was probably a warren from some rock pokemon ages ago. But sometimes pokemon took refuge there if they were being chased.

"OOOH a Nidoran." James squealed. "I want the male. I'll get my own Nidoking when it grows up!"

"Oh fine, I'll take the female." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Right, the first thing to learn about catching pokemon is type matching. You rockets rely very heavily on poison pokemon, or so I've been told."

"That's true." Jessie nodded.

"Poison pokemon are just fine for most captures, but they have one major weakness, psychic pokemon." I explained. "Since I have a Kadabra I'll be able to use it to capture the Nidoran. You'll throw the pokeballs of course." I nodded at them both. "Now, be quiet as we approach."

I crept up to the burrow and heard the Nidoran muttering to each other, as well as other pokemon. What's going on out there?

Is it clear?

Are the monsters gone?

What's happening in there?

I dunno, Nidolady can you poke your head out?

I silently called out Kadabra. Kadabra. I whispered in telepathy. Can you lift out whatever pokemon are in there?

Okeedooky. Kadabra nodded. Confusion.

A nidoran male, a nidoran female and a chikorita came out of the cave. "You guys get the nidoran. I'll capture the chikorita." I grinned. "Kadabra, set them down and prepare for battle."

When I battle, I get a sort of tunnel vision. I don't notice anything else except what's happening in the battle. So as Jessie and James pulled out Wobbuffet and Wheezing, I called to Akela to join in the battle. "Akela, crunch attack!" Akela snapped at Chikorita's legs, finally getting a grip by the leaf on his head, Akela whipped Chikorita around and slammed him into the ground. "Right, now use howl!" Akela let out a loud howl that had to be heard all the way out at the plateau.

Chikorita winced, then extended it's vines. The first one wrapped around Akela's mouth, the next around his front legs, lifting him into the air. "LOOK OUT!" I cried as Chikorita slammed him into the ground. "Akela nightshade!" I ordered.

A long thin jet of black light spewed from the corners of Akela's mouth. Chikorita let go, but not fast enough to dodge the attack. "Now hyperbeam!" It was a shot in the dark. Did Akela even KNOW Hyper beam? I knew Mightyena could learn Hyper Beam. But in the game it had to be taught by TM.

I got it! Akela gathered energy in his mouth. Chikorita crouched, ready to dodge. But Akela sustained the beam, following Chikorita until it scored a hit.

Chikorita was blown back into a tree. Eyes in curlicues, it fell. I grabbed a great ball from my pack and shouted. "Greatball! Go!" Chikorita disappeared into the ball with a pong

I walked over calmly. "I got it! I caught Chikorita!" I brandished the ball at Akela before it disappeared to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Next to me, I heard similar exclamations of surprise as Jessie and James picked up their own balls, having captured the Nidoran they'd wanted.

Jessie clipped Nidoran female's pokeball to her belt. Then she extended a hand. "That was a good battle Fera. I hope we can go catching again sometimes."

"Remember, leave Ash alone for a week." I said, shaking first Jessie's then James', then Meowth's hands.

"Alright." They agreed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#######$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&

"YOU DID WHAT??" Brock, Misty, Ash, Gary and Pikachu demanded.

"I told you. We had a deal. I help them catch new pokemon, they leave Ash alone for a week. They'll probably tail us all the way to Pallet Town, but they won't strike for at least a week." I said, lifting my chin defiantly.

"And how do we know we can trust their word?" Ash asked.

He does have a point Akela commented as he and Celebi shared a bowl of pokemon food. We don't know whether or not they'll keep their word.

If they do, I'll take care of them. You forget, psychic pokemon have an advantage over poison types. Mewtwo pointed out.

We were in my quarters. Mewtwo was ironing his traveling cloak and the outfit that he wore when he transformed into his human form, a lowly trainer named Taka. Mewtwo's friends, Bulbasaur 2, Charmander 2, Squirtle 2, Meowth X, Dragonite X and Pikachu X were gathered around their own meal bowls.

"Mewtwo, have you given your DNA for the files?" I asked.

I will NOT be violated for the sake of science. Mewtwo shook his head. I do NOT approve of the Professors' project to bring pokemon that were extinct back to life.

"What about the legendary pokemon that are still living?" Ash asked. "For them, their species entire existence may depend on this whole project, their whole legacy!"

What they do is their business. If they want to become test tube subjects then that is fine with me. Mewtwo slipped his ball belt around his waist.

Just because they are happy with celibacy doesn't mean that all of us are. Pikachu X pointed out. If I could only find the right mate, you know, a lot of ladies like a Pikachu with alternate markings. Pikachu X said with a smirk.

I wouldn't mind a Pikachu with alternate markings either. Pikachu whacked Pikachu X playfully over the head with his tail.

Right here right now. Pikachu X said, with a little leer.

That was when I noticed it. Articuno hummed happily. The eggs, they're hatching!

She was right, all of our fossil eggs were rocking back and forth in their slings. "Alright!" Ash grinned.

I pulled the egg into my lap. "Remember, they imprint on the first person they see."

They nodded. "Right." We each picked up our eggs.

Lines began to appear in Aerodactyl's egg. A piece broke off, and a muzzle poked up through the hole. "Come on cutie, that's the way." I said, encouragingly. "Good Aerodactyl."

Aerodactyl crooned low in his throat and with one decisive blow of his muzzle broke free. The little pokemon shook himself free of egg shards and amnion fluid, eyes fluttering. "Hello little one." I said, stroking his head.

The pokemon purred. Mommy. It crooned.

Yes little one. I told it.

Hold me. It said, snuggling against my chest.

And I did.


	4. Departure

Pokemon Prophecy 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Chapter 4- Parting Company 

Fera

The next morning I woke to the usual pile of small and medium sized pokemon. Baby Suicune, Baby Entei, Celebi and Akela were curled up around me on the bed. Baby Aerodactyl was curled in a tight ball by my head and baby Articuno had her head tucked under her wing. The baby legendary was perched on the other side of my head. In addition, my muscles were cramped from the less than comfortable mattress. Normally I move around in my sleep, but normally I'm not pinned by six pokemon.

I lay there, wondering when they would wake up and get off, probably when breakfast was ready.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. _FeraFeraFera!_ It was Rootbeer, the Bulbasaur belonging to Joy, daughter of Joy.

I groaned groggily. _What is it?_ I demanded.

_Brock says hurry. Your ride is here and you're having breakfast early!_

_Our ride?_ I asked.

_Yup! And whatever it is, it's BIG!_ Rootbeer replied.

"Right." I started shaking the pokemon one by one. "Come on everybody. Time to get up. Or you'll miss breakfast."

They woke, one by one, and shook themselves out. Celebi slipped off the bed and hovered in the air to check her fall to the floor. Articuno creeled in annoyance and flitted over to the desk. Baby Aerodactyl launched himself over to the chair by the desk, where my clothes were laid out for the day.

I stood and dressed. I held out Akela's collar. The Mightyena slipped into it. _Can you smell what the Brock is cooking for a mon who cannot smell?_ He joked.

"Not funny 'Kela." I told him.

_What makes you think it's not funny?"_ Asked Akela.

"The fact that nobody is laughing." I replied.

I leaned over to pull on my jeans when Akela cracked his second stupid joke of the day. _Oh my gods, Celebi look at her butt, it is soooo big. She looks like one of those rocket boy's girlfriends. But, you know, who understands those Rocket Guys, they only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute..._

That was about the time I snapped. "AKELA! You know that I'm a Lezzie. If I hear you call me a prostitute one more time you won't get any pokeblocks for a WEEK!"

_Aw, I was just having fun! I like big butts and I cannot lie!_ I grabbed him by the collar and opened the door.

_OUT! Tell Brock that I'll be there in FIVE MINUTES!_ I slammed the door.

Celebi stared. _What did he mean? Your butt's not big._

"He was quoting a rather obscene song by Sir Mix-A-Lot. It's inappropriate to repeat around the younglings."

_Okay._

I finished dressing and pulled on the suede vest that Agatha had given me. It was just like Brock's only blue, not green. I stuffed my few belongings into my backpack or my pockets. "Right. Let's go."

Everybody was gathered down at the cafeteria. The pokemon were already starting in on their meal. Brock had set out heaping helpings of Cheri berry pancakes and bacon. "There you are. Why'd you send Akela ahead of you?" Brock asked.

"He wouldn't stop cracking bad jokes. When he started in on the Sir Mix-A-Lot routine I felt obliged to throw him out, before he corrupted the babies."

Brock coughed back laughter. "Take the seat between Professor Oak and Misty. I'll be over once I've gotten the dishes into the sink."

I sat down and waited politely for Brock to join us before eating. "Professor, I think I ought to warn you, I caught a LOT of pokemon yesterday, and some of them were rather large."

"Don't worry, we'll be back at the lab by evening." The Professor replied.

That was when a woman in riding boots and red leather with her hair back in a high ponytail came striding in, flanked by a pair of Charizards and Carola. "Hi there Ash."

"LISA!" Ash cried in surprise. "Come on, sit down."

"I've eaten already. But I think that Charla could use something to eat." Lisa said with a nod to one of the Charizards. I noticed that this one was decorated with pink ribbons around her horns.

Brock came in with a couple more bowls of pokemon food. "Hi there Lisa." He flushed, and I knew that he had had trouble with this Lisa in the past. If she was flanked by Charizards, there was only one place she could have come from, the Characific Valley. This was, then, the same Lisa who guarded the Valley and trained the wild charizards within it's walls.

"Lisa, I'd like to introduce you to Fera and Gary Oak." Ash indicated herself and Gary.

"Pleased to meet you! I LOOOVEEE charizards! They're so cool!" I sighed. "I'd love a charmander to train into a Charizard, but I haven't run into a wild one yet."

"That's okay. I'm sure you'll get one someday." She said with a smile.

Gary chuckled. "If you can tame one that is."

"HEY!" I protested. "I can speak pokemon don't you forget. Remember how I charmed Darkstar?" Dark Star was a black and blue Rapidash, and my second most powerful pokemon. My most powerful was a white Dragonite. I hadn't come up with a name for the Dragonite though. Names are hard to come by. I wanted one to fit my Dragonite just right.

"Darkstar?" Lisa asked.

"Darkstar is my Rapidash." I explained. "I call it Darkstar because it's black with a blue flame. When I caught her she was scared of me. Then I sang to her and she stopped being afraid."

_You sing?_ Ash's Charizard asked. _Sing me something PLEASE!!_

"Uh, Ash, I didn't know your Charizard liked music."

"How do you..." He looked at Charizard, confused. Charizard winked and Ash said... "OOOOHHH..."

"He asked me to sing for him." I explained.

"Okay." Ash said with a shrug.

"Go ahead Fera." Carola said with a wink. "I'll sing with you."

"Breathe, by Melissa Etheridge?" I asked.

"Right on."

I started in on the melody. _"I, played the fool today, and I just dream of vanishing into the crowd, heading for home again, but home, was a feeling I buried in you... I'm alright I'm alright. It only hurts when I breathe." _The pokemon listened happily, eyes fixed on my face. Charizard and Charla swayed back and forth to the music.

The music finally faded and Charizard smiled. _That was cool! I've never heard that song before._ I started in on my food.

"I have business in Pallet Town." Lisa was explaining. "So I offered to take Professor Oak home. Since you still need Pryce's, and Claire's badges I could take you and your friends home to visit and then bring you to Mahogany Town."

"That would be fine thank you." Ash said, with a sad sigh. "Mom probably misses me a lot."

"And I'm coming to visit too. But Fera, I brought a gift for you."Carola spoke up. Shehanded both me and Ash a pokeball. "This one is for Fera, and this one's for you Ash. I thought that you could use it as a messenger when you're on your journey."

"Okay, can I open them now?" Ash asked, stuffing the last of the bacon into his mouth.

"Sure." Carola grinned wickedly.

I held out the pokeball. "Come on out." Ash and I chorused as we pressed the button.

When the glow faded, I saw a strange pokemon that looked like a seed pod with an open end on legs. Ash's pokemon looked like a dragonfly, about an arm's length. _Hi, I'm Shelgon!_ My pokemon said cheerfully.

_And I'm Vibrava!_ Ash's new pokemon exclaimed. _I'm pleased to meet you!_

"OH WOW! I got a Shelgon!" I cried.

"What kind of pokemon is this Carola?" Ash asked, looking up at his sister curiously.

"It's a Vibrava. They're native to the Hoen Region, so you wouldn't have met one yet. I would have caught a Salamence and a Flygon, their evolved forms for you. But I wasn't sure if they would respond to your orders in battle and I think it's more fun if you raise pokemon from their unevolved forms first." Carola explained.

"Another bug." Misty sighed, dejectedly.

"It's my bug, not yours, so why are you even worrying about it?" Ash asked, as Vibrava landed on his shoulder.

"Because I. HATE. BUG. POKEMON!" Misty growled. "I like Shelgon better. It's cuter."

_Me? Cute, call me that one more time and I knock you down!_ Shelgon growled.

"Shelgon says not to call it cute." I told her. "And Vibrava is a dragon type, not a bug."

_And proud of it._ Vibrava said, turning up her nose at Misty. She nuzzled Ash's cheek with her head. _Carola told me about you Ash. She said you're really nice._

Ash chuckled. "Nice to meet you too Vibrava."

"Come back for the ride Shelgon." I called him back, along with the younger legendaries. "Can you fly Aerodactyl?" I asked.

_Sure I can,_ Aerodactyl replied. _I could fly forever mommy!_

"Good to hear that." I said, scratching the baby behind the ears.

We put away our dirty dishes and followed Lisa out to the airfield. She had two Charizard drawn balloons anchored to the runway. "Right. Charizard, Charla, hook up."

Carola pulled out a pokeball. "Salamence! I choose you!"

Mewtwo swept his cloak in close around his body and shouldered his backpack.

"You're coming with us Carola?" Asked Ash.

"To meet my mom? Sure are you dense or something?" Carola asked, playfully tapping the side of Ash's head.

"Just asking." He replied as she mounted to Salamence's back. Lisa, Misty, Brock and I were in one balloon, and Ash, Gary, Tracy and the Professor were in the other.

_Welcome to Charizard Airways, I will be your flight attendant for the duration of the flight, so sit down and enjoy the... wo-oa-oah!_ Akela cried as Charizard and Charla took a running start from the runway.

Sunset saw us circling in over a quaint little town. If it hadn't been for the windmill in the laboratory up on the hill I wouldn't have recognized it for Pallet. We circled down in front of a house on the edge of town. The lights were off except for the kitchen. Ash went out to knock on the door.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice asked. The door opened on a woman with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore brown and green and had an apron on. The apron was smeared with brownie batter. I smelled something good inside. "ASH!" The woman cried, running out to embrace Ash.

"MOM!" Ash cried. He returned the hug.

_Hi Mrs. Ketchum!_ Pikachu said happily. _How's Mimey?_

That was when a Mr. Mime came running out with a broom in her hands. _Oh! It's Ash! Welcome home!_

That was when Mrs. Ketchem saw the crowd that had gathered. "Who are all of these people?"

Carola dismounted from Salamence and walked over to her, shyly. "Mrs. Ketchem, my name is Carola..."

"MY BABY GIRL!" Mrs. Ketchem cried, throwing her arms around Carola. "You came back to me!" Tears in her eyes.

"I came back mom! I came back to stay!" She sobbed. "This is Salamence, the first pokemon I ever caught. My others are in their pokeballs." She explained, tears still running down her face.

_Welcome Carola! Welcome Salamence!_ Mr. Mime grinned.

"And who are your other friends?" Mrs. Ketchem asked.

"My name is Fera Mrs. Ketchem. Professor Oak adopted me. And this is my first pokemon, Akela the Mightyena." I said, stepping forward. "And this is Lisa, who rides Charla, the Charizard with the ribbons over there." I indicated Charla.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Ketchem. I offered to bring Ash home to visit for a few days before bringing him to Mahogany Town for one of his last two badges." She explained. "And Carola's hardly at Crator Gym these days, she's in charge of capturing new pokemon for the apprentices at Crator Gym."

"You're a gymleader?" Mrs. Ketchem demanded.

"One of three." Carola said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! What gym?"

"Crator Gym." Grinned Carola.

"Well that's rather ironic. It was during a fire at Crator Gym that you and Ash were separated. I thought you were dead! But my little girl's come back to me at last!" Mrs. Ketchem burst into tears and threw her arms around Carola.

"Mom, chill." Carola grinned. "I wanted to come see you. I wanted to know where you were! It was Ash who told me where to look for you."

"Ash, you do know that Carola is your sister, right?" Mrs. Ketchem asked.

"Yeah, Giovanni told me. It was quite a shock." Ash commented.

_Hey, you've got a WHAT?_ Charizard demanded. _Since when did you have a sister?_

I laughed and told him about what had happened.

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Ketchem asked, looking over at me.

"I just brought Charizard up to date." I explained. "I can speak pokemon. It's kind of easy actually."

Delia Ketchem just gaped. "You speak POKEMON?" She demanded.

"Yup." I turned to Mr. Mime. _Mimey, don't you have anything to sweep?_

Nope, we were just sitting down to dinner. Mimey replied.

"What did you just say?" Delia asked, eyes sparkling.

"I asked if I was interrupting anything." I replied.

"Nothing at all. Why don't you ALL come in?" Mrs. Ketchem asked. "Mimey, please go set up the guest room. We were sitting down to dinner, but there's enough for everyone."

"We'd be glad to come Mrs. Ketchem." Professor Oak answered.

Dinner was baked Chicken, green beans and roasted potatoes. "This is delicious!" I cried, after just one bite of chicken.

"Glad you think so." Delia Ketchem replied.

"It's just chicken." Ash rolled his eyes.

"You should publish your recipe." Carola suggested. "I mean, this is hea-ven-ly!"

Pikachu and the other pokemon were gathered around a heaping bowl of pokemon food, but Mr. Mime and Mewtwo actually sat at the table and ate human food with the others. _So Mimey, how come you don't eat pokechow with the other pokemon?_ I asked. I tried feeding Akela human food and he didn't care for it that much.

_I prefer human food._ Mr. Mime replied. _It's a lot better than normal pokemon food._

_Don't knock it till you've tried it._ Akela shot back with his mouth full.

_Don't start a fight you two._ I told them. _And Akela, don't chew with your mouth open_ _or talk with your mouth full._ I scolded.

_Yes ma'am sir ma'am!_ Akela rolled his eyes and licked the crumbs from his lips.

Ash finished his plate and set his plate down. He'd literally been shoveling his food in. "That was delicious mom."

"I'm glad you liked it sweetie."

"Thanks for the food mom." Carola echoed.

"You're quite welcome."

All too soon, we had to leave. By that time, the clock said 11:00 P.M. It was dark out. Professor Oak lead myself, Gary, Tracy and Lisa to his lab on the hill. I know it wasn't far, but every step made my legs feel more and more like lead. Akela sighed. _I don't know when my stomach has felt so full._

_Nor mine _I told him. _Mrs. Ketchem is a wonderful cook. And I know that she and Carola have some catching up to do._

_They'll do fine. Me, I'm wondering whether or not there are any dark type pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. And I hope that the Onix didn't smash up Professor Oak's lab space. Because then he'd make us clean it up._ The wolf pokemon sighed.

"Almost home Fera." Professor Oak said with a hand on her shoulder. He steered her through the gate, up the stairs and across the walkway. Professor Oak fumbled with his keys and finally found the right one. Then he opened the door.

Moonlight shown through the windows and lit their way up the stairs. Fera was so tired. She needed to sleep. "Let me show you your room." Professor Oak said, again in that gentle tone. Fera, Celebi, Mewtwo and Akela followed her up the stairs. "There's a cot in the den Mewtwo. It will have to do for tonight." Professor Oak opened the door for the Psychic Cat pokemon. "Celebi, old friend, do you want to sleep with Fera tonight?"

Celebi shook her head and disappeared, Teleporting away. I'll be back tomorrow, Fera. She said encouragingly. You need rest. The baby Aerodactyl, Suicune, Entei and Articuno climbed the stairs, or fluttered up them, after her.

"Celebi went to sleep somewhere. She'll be back in the morning." Fera muttered.

"You need sleep too. Ah, here we are." The professor opened the door to the bonus room at the far end of the upstairs level. Fera would look around tomorrow. Right now all she wanted to notice was the bed. She only took the time to loosen her belt and kick off her sneakers before falling asleep.


	5. the midnight battle

Pokemon Prophecy 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Chapter 5- Welcome Bright Eyes 

I woke up the next morning to find empty bowls on the ground. The other pokemon, except for Akela were gone. The clock said twelve noon. Then I realized what had awakened me. The mental touch I now felt was Mewtwo's. _I'm sorry to wake you up, but you can't sleep all day._ He told me.

"Just watch me." I joked with a yawn. "Did I miss breakfast?"

_The Professor kept it hot for you, biscuits, sausage and something he calls Canadian Bacon._ Mewtwo replied. _Might I recommend that you change clothes first. The Professor laid out a pair of jeans and a tank top that he says used to belong to his granddaughter._ Mewtwo pointed to the chair nearby where the clothes lay, neatly folded. _I'll leave while you dress._

I got up and fingered the clothes, the jeans were red, made of corduroy and tight. Red wasn't really my color, but I could stand it. The tank was a deep burgundy, of the kind that only had one shoulder, in a single strap that held up the whole thing. I pulled them on and put my vest over the tank. I never really dressed like that. I wasn't the kind of girl who dressed all hoochie koochie at school. I slipped the ball belt through the loops and hooked my pokeballs up to the attachments.

I ventured downstairs with Akela trotting at my heals. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen, but Celebi was munching on a bowl of Cheri berries and giggling at the taste. You can tell when a pokemon is laughing, because it doesn't translate. Like now for example, I heard... _These berries are delicious! Bibibibibibibibibiiiiii! _

"I'm glad you like them Celebi."

You're up! I'm so glad! Professor Oak is currently feeding the pokemon. But he says you're to eat before you join him. He's going to teach you how to care for them.

"Thanks." I went into the kitchen and found my plate on the warmer. That was about the time Ash came barreling in. "I didn't miss anything did I?"

"If you missed it I did too, because I just woke up."

Gary wrapped his arms around Ash's waist with a smirk. "That's what you get for staying up late Ashy boy."

"Hey, we were all up late!" Ash protested.

"I'm kidding Ash." Gary said, nuzzling him amorously.

"Find a room you two." Misty said, rolling her eyes. She came in in a bathing suit, so I assumed she'd been working in the water pokemon habitat.

Brock grabbed Misty by the ear and dragged her away. "You're just jealous because Gary got Ash instead of you."

"OW BROCK!"

"Well how do you like it?" He demanded. "Every time I get near a reasonably attractive girl you yank me away."

"No comment." I muttered. "Besides Brock, I thought you liked Roxanne."

"I do, but I'm not sure it's serious." Brock muttered with a sigh.

"Oh, why don't you just call her, you've got her number." The biscuits were so good, forget the gravy, give me butter and strawberry jam any day. Of course, this stuff didn't taste like strawberries. It was sweet and spicy-ish. Very good.

Misty cut a slice of bread from a loaf that appeared to be homemade, slathered it with butter, honey, and preserves and sat down across from me. "So, Fera, want to come fishing with me Friday evening? I heard that they've sighted a new pokemon in the river south of Pallet Town."

"Sure, what's it called?" I asked.

"It's called a Feebas. I heard that if you feed it the right pokeblocks it turns into a pokemon called Milotic." Misty's eyes sparkled with stars. "I want a beautiful Milotic on my team... almost as much as I wanted a Vaporeon."

Misty caught a couple of new water pokemon during the outbreak. She caught a HUGE brown Feraligator and an Eevee that she evolved into Vaporeon almost immediately. She probably got the necessary stone from the mine that Hikaru left for me. Whatever the circumstances, Misty's roster looked something like....

Misty 

**Togepi**

**Staryu**

**Starmie**

**Goldeen**

**Horsea**

**Psyduck**

**Corsola**

**Vaporeon**

**Feraligator**

I took a long drink of orange juice to disguise the pounding of my heart. Had it happened at last? Had Misty finally asked me out on a date? I HAD to know. But I wanted her none the same. Misty was going to be MINE this Friday. And nobody or nothing was going to get between us.

"Oooooh Misty's gonna ask Fera out on a DAAAAATTTEEEE!" Ash teased.

Misty nearly choked on a piece of bread. "What makes you think it's a date? I just want help catching that Feebas, and if you cared at all about winning the Johto League you'd be trying to catch one too!" Misty snarled, face twitching. That made it official. When Misty started denying something that way, the opposite of what she said was very likely true.

"There you all are." Professor Oak said as he came in. Then he noticed the glare between Ash and Misty. "Fighting already? There's so much to do today. Fera, your Venusaur's hide needs to be oiled or it will be weak against acids. Your bulbasaurs and ivysaurs are fine. So are the rock pokemon you caught. They're settling in very well, although your Onix aren't doing so well."

"What's wrong with them Professor? And why do you have to oil a Venusaur's hide?"

"Well, the Onix didn't seem very happy to be here. Physically they're fine though. But I'm surprised that Venusaur's hide is so cracked. It must have been attacked by an ice pokemon, and it's got scars all over it's arms and legs." He shivered. "That one's been through a lot. Your other pokemon with fur has to be groomed daily for good health. A pokemon with scales or hide has to be oiled to help protect their skin."

I finished the last bite of pancakes and stood, clearing my place. "Show me how Professor." I told him.

Professor Oak lead me out to the grass pokemon's habitat. Ash's Bayleef and Bulbasaur joined myself and Akela as we walked out to the place where Venusaur was busy eating a stack of berries and fruits. _The food is good out here._

_Elder, I've come to oil you hide._ I said. Professor Oak had already laid out the brushes and oil needed for the job. _Show me where it hurts._

Venusaur turned to the area just above it's short, stumpy tail. _It hurts most on this side, just beneath the leaves. I think I got a thorn stuck there. _

_Yeay!_ Akela cheered. _I get to watch you oil Venusaur's butt!!_ He laughed.

Bulbasaur looked up at me hopefully. _Can I kick him, or would you like to do the honors?_

_Children please settle down._ The elderly Venusaur scolded them.

"This is going to be a loooooooonnnnnngggg day." I sighed as I dipped the long handled brush into the tub of herbal oil.

It didn't take as long to oil Venusaur as I thought, and the look and tone of relief on the old pokemon's face was enough to make the chore worthwhile. I gave the elderly pokemon a good rub on the chin. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Tomorrow is fine.

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur was talking with his fellow Bulbasaur. _And then the Beedrill used twin needle. I ducked and gave it the good ole leech seed! The thing fell to the ground with an allmighty THUMP, twitching in pain! I'll bet Jeanette never saw it coming!_

"Are you going to stay for awhile Bulbasaur?" I asked.

For awhile at least. Tell Ash that I wanted to hang out with the other bulbasaur.

"Okay, I'll let him know. I think he's brushing some of his larger pokemon."

I started up the hill with Akela and Bayleef followed. Unfortunately, our route took us through the poison pokemon habitat. _YEEEAAAAAAAYYYY!!!_ I was glomped by a Muk.

"AAAACKKK!" I cried, "Get off of me!"

_PO-KE-Piiillleeeee!_ Akela cried, jumping on my back as well.

When Bayleef finally managed to get both pokemon off of me I scolded them both. _Look, Muk, I have no idea who your trainer is..._

_Ash..._

_Whoever! You don't just go glomping every person you see!_

_But I LIKE glomping people! It's fun. They're so cool that I just want to give them a hug! That's all!_

_Well your hugs are a little much._

I turned and continued to walk back to the house. Muk followed me along with Akela and Bayleef.

_I'm one of Ash's pokemon too._ Bayleef said cheerfully. _He's so CUTE that I just HAD to be his trainer. I like giving Ash hugs!_

Gods help me. I thought. _I'm sure you do. _I said, with the patience of one talking to a retard.

_YEAY! ANOTHER of Ash's pokemon. I've been going all over the place trying to meet Ash's new pokemon!_

"Hey Muk!" Ash cried, running over. "I was wondering where you've gotten too. I just finished feeding Snorlax, and I went to visit Pigeot off in the woods. Pigeot's coming back tomorrow. One of the Pidgy finally made it to Pigeot, so my Pigeot can come back."

_Yeayyyyy! ASH! _Muk cried, running over to give Ash a hug.

"Ash, your Muk was sliming me up!" I cried, mournfully.

"Uh, yeah, it tends to do that. Look, Gary wanted to talk to you." Ash jerked his thumb over to the back door, where Gary was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh great, he doesn't look happy." Akela and I went over to the back door.

"Follow me." Gary said, and strode off into the woods beyond Professor Oak's lab. This was no man's land. "So you think you can be a master huh? I saw all the pokemon you caught. You've been a trainer for months and you only have a little over a dozen pokemon? Five of them are babies? Come on. I know you can do better Fera. I've seen your potential during the crisis. So I convinced Professor Oak to let me go with you to capture more pokemon. He'll help you with the pokemon you've already caught, like Onix and company. But if you want to be a master you need more experience catching pokemon."

I sighed. "Alright, here we go then." I brushed my way through the bushes.

We hiked along the river. I wondered if there really were Feebas there.

I heard the noise. _For the pack, for the pack, for the pack, for the pack_. I also felt the vibration of maybe hundreds of tiny feet. Gary and I had about a second's warning before the Eevee, literally dozens of them, came barreling out of the forest. They knocked Gary and I off balance and knocked us into the river before getting a drink.

I came up, sputtering water and shouted. "YOU LITTLE PUNKS!! KNOCKING ME INTO THE WATER LIKE THAT!! I'LL CLEAN YOUR CLOCKS!"

They looked at me in total silence before they began to chant. _Woman mad, woman mad, woman mad, woman mad. _

"Damn right I'm mad! I'm so mad I'll catch all of you! Kadabra!" I cried, throwing a pokeball to block the Eevees' escape back into the woods. "Hypnosis attack!"

_Hypnosis! You are getting sleepy, very sleepy._ Kadabra told them. Waves rippled from its eyes. I ducked back under the water to stay awake and saw that the waves were even affecting the fish pokemon in the river.

I went above to check on Kadabra's work. The Eevee were all asleep. I opened the pouch on my backpack that had pokeballs in it and threw them, one by one, at all the different Eevee. In the end I counted 2 and ½ dozen Eevee! I had caught 30 Eevee!

Gary hauled himself out of the river. "Whew! That was close. What were they saying?"

"Well, first they were chanting, 'for the pack' over and over again. When I yelled at them they said, 'Woman mad' over and over again."

"You think grandpa would have some trouble with them?" Gary asked worriedly.

"I think he might. Let's go back. DRAGONITE!" I called out dragonite. "Kadabra, return. Akela, Gary, climb on." I told them as I mounted dragonite's back. Gary climbed on after me and Akela climbed into my lap. "Right, let's go."

Dragonite lifted off and flew us to the mansion. Mewtwo was perched with Celebi on the top of the spire. _I'm glad your safe. But I'd rather avoid the ruckus in there if I were you. _

"What ruckus?" I asked, as dragonite landed on the roof.

_The eevee you captured are hyper. _Mewtwo explained. _They're running around knocking things over. They nearly ran me down. _

"Oops, sorry Mewtwo."

_Just don't let it happen again. _Mewtwo rolled his eyes. _Those Eevee are a pokemon gang, like the squirtle squad. They call themselves the Eevee pack. I'd heard of them during my days in Kanto. They beat the crap out of one of Giovanni's best operatives, even Domino had trouble with them. _

"So they're basically a pokemon gang. Oh great."

I heard something crashing to the ground below. The whole house rocked with the explosion of something.

_Oh no. _Mewtwo stated. _Oh please no. _

"We'd better go pick up the mess." I sighed as Dragonite sailed down to the ground.

Professor Oak was chasing after a few dozen Eevees, an expression of exasperation on his face. Then they crashed into the bag that I'd put my element stones in. One of them, a rather small but ragged looking one with pieces missing from his ear, tugged at the tie that kept it closed with his teeth. He looked inside, eyes brightening when he saw the shimmering light of the element stones. _Oooooh Shinies! Hurry up everybody! Come see the shinies!_

_Oooh!_

_Wow!_

_Cool!_

_I want one!_

_WHOOPS! _Was the collective cry as the bag tipped over. Element Stones spilled across the floor, wherever Eevee touched water, fire, or thunder stone the hyperactive pokemon glowed, and, still tumbling over the floor evolved into either a jolteon, flareon, or vaporeon.

The tiny eevee had a leaf stone in his teeth and came running over. _MY SHINEY!_

_OH NO YOU DON'T! _I shouted.

_Oh no! It's mad lady! Everybody run for it!_

"Professor I'm so sorry!" I ran for the pokeball room, herding the eevees in that direction as I ran.

"Call me Grandfather Fera, and that's quite alright." He sighed as he lead me to where my pokeballs were kept.

I went over to shelf where the eevee's pokeballs were stored. I threw the balls, trapping the different Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon in them. "I'll deal with them tomorrow. I just thought that...."

The pokeball with the ragged little eevee in it popped back open. _Mad lady bad! Mad lady leave lone!_

"I can't do that! I'm your trainer." I growled. "You were the ones who knocked me into the river."

_Shiney, give give now!_

"No, no shiney, I need that to evolve a pokemon."

_Which pokey?_

"Uh..."

_My point, give shiney and we leave loney!_

"Oh great, blackmailed by my own Eevee. Alright, tell you what. Here's a shiney that won't evolve your people. Okay?" I handed Eevee a Sunstone.

_Wheeeeee! Shiney shiney!_ The Eevee picked up the stone in it's teeth and then snuggled against my cheek.

"So what shall I call you?" I asked, scratching the little minx behind the ears.

Hmmm... Me called Half Ear by my packmates, but I born Dawn.

"Dawn huh, that's a pretty name."

Pretty nothing, girls not normally made chief. Girls given sissy names and girls 'xpected to obey boys. Me no obey. So me fight and me lead pack.

"Well, that makes too of us. When I first became a trainer, I didn't want to be left in the dust, so I worked hard and I've got a ton of badges now and some really strong pokemon. Dawn, I'm sorry I hurt all of you. Can you forgive me and work with me as my pokemon?"

As long as I can keep shiney. They say that diamonds are a girl's best friend, but me like element stones, shineys. But do me a favor.

"What favor?" I asked, worried that she'd demand the whole bag.

Don't make me evolve. Not yet at least, not until time right.

"Sure, you don't want to evolve, that's fine." I told her. "I can understand not wanting to change." I told her.

Yeay! Then you friend. You take care of shineys, I take care of eevee. Eevee held out a paw to be shaken.

"Okay, it's a deal." I took it. "You know Eevee. I own a mine where we dig shineys out of the ground."

_You do? Someday I wanna see it!_ Dawn told me, jumping happily into my arms.

"Sure, someday, when I head back out to Johto, I'll take you to see it." I promised.

Mewtwo popped in. _Is it over?_

"Yes, I think I've worked out their problem, about half of them got into my element stones and evolved though. I'm going to have to sort them by evolution."

Thank all the gods that ever were. They were a menace.

_Meweytwoey! Meanie mewietwoey! Go way Meweytwoey! Ptoie gablooie spitouie!_ Dawn said, spitting on the tip of Mewtwo's nose.

Mewtwo growled, wiping the spit off of his nose. _As a human once said, Omae oh korosu! I am going to KILL YOU!_ He leapt after Dawn. Dawn slipped out of my arms and bounced on his head, to land on top of an empty shelf. Her body was bristling with hatred. _You sell us to team rocket and you betray pokemon kind. You are an abomination. You die!_ Dawn leapt onto Mewtwo's back, teeth gripping into his neck.

Mewtwo stumbled forward, screaming in pain as her teeth sank into it's neck. Blood seeped from the cuts. Dawn used all her strength to kick and scratch, shaking her head to deepen the cuts in Mewtwo's neck.

"DAWN DON'T!" I cried, grabbing the Eevee.

_He attack pack! He must die! Is enemy! Enemy is for killing! He help Giovanni capture pack! Capture mother! He die! Vengeance mine! _The Eevee struggled against my grip.

Mewtwo disappeared into the lab. "I'll go help Mewtwo." Professor Oak said as he left the room.

_Why you let him go! He hurt pack! He must die!_

"No, he's not part of Team Rocket anymore Dawn. He's not under Giovanni's control anymore." I said, stroking her head soothingly.

He still Mewietwoey! Mewietwoey is bad! Mewietwoey split pack! Giovanni take them! Giovanni take mother! I venge Giovanni!

"Yeah, Giovanni took somebody close to me too. He gave me my first pokemon, did you know that?" I asked.

_Giovanni take friend too?_

"Yeah." I felt my throat choke over. "His name was Hikaru. It's because of Giovanni that he died."

_Then why let Mewietwoey go?_

"Because Giovanni was using him, the way he uses all the rockets. It's not the grunts' fault that they do those things. It's Giovanni's for making them. Mewtwo was just a pawn. If you hate anybody, hate Giovanni. But don't hate anybody if you can. Hate festers." I told her. "It hurts like a wound just as much as grief. Both of them aren't healthy Dawn." I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Dawn giggled, then reached up to lick my cheek. _I sorry I hurt Mewietwoey. I 'pologize soon?_

"Let him recover first." I said. "Here." I pulled out the pokeblock case that Professor Elm gave me. I pulled out a pink pokeblock. "Try them, they're sweet."

Dawn ate the pokeblock. _Mmm. What are they?_

"They're called pokeblocks." I explained. "They're really good."

_They are. Fera?_

"Yes?" I asked.

_I'm sorry I upset you._ Dawn snuggled her cheek to mine.

"That's okay." I said, scratching her behind the ears.


	6. Catching Feebas and a cold

Pokemon, Prophecy of the World Walker 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: Yes, I know the yaoi came late, and the Yuri will come even later. Actually... screw that, the Yuri comes now.

Misty

The next day was Friday. And it was the day I swore that I'd make Fera mine.

But that's a lot harder than you would think. I can't even tell Ash about my feelings for him. But now, the attachment I felt to Fera was even deeper than that. It hurt to want her. Sabrina had once said in my hearing that when a psychic pairs off, they're linked with the person they pair with for life or until they pair off with somebody else. Not many psychics break up with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Fera had managed to suppress her powers enough so that she didn't hear stray thoughts.

That was a good thing, because I was thinking about her all the way to the river.

"Let's see. Here's a good place." I said, setting my bag down near the trunk of a willow that leaned over the river. "Fish pokemon like shady water, especially weak ones like Magikarp and Feebas." I explained.

That, and the branches would screen me off from her when I made out with her, maybe even do it right then and there. Togepi popped out of the bag, begging to be let go. "Okay, Akela, you, Deeptooth and Dawn keep an eye on Togepi while we fish alright?" She asked.

Akela nodded and the three pokemon trotted off. I sighed, sitting down on the bank and cast in my special Misty Super Lure. No water pokemon has ever been able to resist it. Fera cast in the pole and lure that Gary had lent her. "So, read anything good lately?" I asked.

"I started reading one of the pokemon care books that Professor Oak has, but to be honest, I haven't exactly had the time to read anything. I've been catching a ton of pokemon."

"Yeah, I heard that you had to oil Venusaur butt." I chuckled.

She laughed. "Being a trainer isn't always pretty." She pointed out.

"That's true. But its worth it. Did you bring that Chikorita of yours? It would have been very useful."

"No, I brought Pikachu though." She grinned, patting the pokeball that she had brought with her. "Darkstar and Dragonite too. The rest of my pokemon are scattered all over the ranch."

That was when my bobber went under. "I GOT ONE!" I cried. I started wheeling it in immediately, but the pokemon fought for every inch. Fera grabbed onto the pole. Together we gave one last haul and fell backward on top of each other.

I flushed and quickly stepped back. But I wanted so badly to turn that touch into something more. I wanted to more than anything in the world.

The Goldeen flopped on the ground. "Goldeen, deen, gol, goldeen."

"It's just a goldeen." I sighed as I picked it up. "Back you go." I told the pokemon as I threw it back into the water.

We got a couple more bites, Magikarp and Goldeen mostly. Then it began to rain.

It was light at first, just a patter on the willow leaves that seemed to form a protective cave around us. Then the rain really began to pour. That was good, water pokemon tended to bite more when it was raining. But it would make waiting into one wet and messy affair. Fera turned to me. "Should we take a break?" She asked.

"Tie your pole onto a branch and leave it in the water." I instructed. I picked up a rope and turned to help her. I took every opportunity for even the slightest touch. She flushed as I guided Fera's hands over the steps for a seaman's knot.

She turned around suddenly, and despite the rain that dripped off the leaves and patted on our shoulders. We were still very wet. The t-shirt she wore and the tank I was wearing clung to us, leaving little to either of our imaginations. I remembered the night Fera had kissed me, sooooo long ago. I had rejected her then, even run away. Why had I run away? Because I liked it. It liked the kiss and I was scared and the fact that I had teased Ash when I was at the very least bisexual made me a hypocrite. Who had been the first person I'd seen after the white dragonite incident when Mewtwo had pulled me out of the water and Celebi revived me? Fera. It was as if we were destined to stand on this one spot, together, in the rain, since the days we were born.

We were so close now. So close. I HAD to take this moment. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. The grip was loose, so that she could pull away if she wanted to escape. I leaned in, and ever so delicately, brought my lips to hers.

The result was like a wildfire. I felt power course through my veins, pleasure, strength. Fera leaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue between my lips and exploring my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around hers and slipped inside of her mouth. My hands roamed her body, seeking every nerve and pressure point. Fera moaned into my mouth. "Misty..."

Just as quickly, we had to let go. Panting, I realized that we lay on the ground, Fera beneath me. I straddled her waist. I leaned down to kiss her again, gentler this time, more tender. I slipped my hands under her wet shirt, feeling her soft, wet skin. "More..." Fera moaned.

"Fera... are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Take me Misty, all the way." She pulled me down into another kiss.

Later

I lay there, panting on the wet moss next to her. The rain cooled my hot skin. I had never expected to do that with her... that thing... not yet at least. Fera had her head snuggled into my chest, half asleep.

And I felt her mind in mine, in a bond that can never be broken. I heard her thoughts and felt her feelings and it was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. She was a little sleepy, and utterly contented. I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning back against the tree. I leaned over to kiss her eyes, reveling in the feel of out minds being one.

That was when I noticed the branches on which we had tied our fishing poles almost yank off the branch. "Fera! The fishing poles!"

She sat straight up. "Oh shit!" She dashed for hers, straightening her clothes, pulling up her jeans and underwear. Fera yanked on the pole that she'd tied her's too. "Man, it's a big one!" I ran over to the branch where I'd put my pole as well. Man, she was right, whatever this was, it was BIG. The creature on the other end fought back with all it's might until my arms screamed for me to just let go of the pole. I jerked on the rod and caught a flash of red and brown and blue as the fish pokemon leapt free of the water. I yanked with all my might and the pokemon lolled on the moss-covered banks, thrashing back and forth. Fera landed a second pokemon, just like it.

Fera held out her pokedex. "Feebas, an ugly fish pokemon. Feebas' fins are ragged from birth. It is said to be the ugly duckling of water pokemon."

I pulled out an ultra ball. "Ultraball, GO!" I cried, hurling the ball with all my might. Feebas resisted the ball, bouncing out.

"Pikachu! Thunderwave!" Fera cried, throwing the pokeball. "It's too strong Misty."

"CHUUUUUUU!!" Pikachu sent out sparks that missed me by inches. But they did their job. The two pokemon fell limp, eyes curlicued.

"Ultraball go!" We chorused. The balls flew. Feebas barely struggled. Then the ball fell to the ground with a pong noise. I walked over, picking it up and barely believing my luck. Not only did I get Fera to be mine, but I caught the pokemon that we'd come for! "I CAUGHT FEEBAS!" We chorused, bouncing up and down and doing a little victory dance.

ASH

Gary and I were grooming the ponyta that we'd caught on our trip when the girls came back. Pikachu heard them first. "Pika?" It asked, ears perking up.

Then I heard them. "We caught feebas..." clap clap, clap clap clap

"We caught Feebas" clap clap, clap clap clap

"Somebody sounds happy." Gary said with a chuckle. "Feebas is incredibly rare."

"ASH! GARY!" Fera cried as she, Akela and Dawn came running for us. "We caught Feebas! They bit our lines at exactly the same time! It was so cool!"

"My sisters are going to be so jealous when I get mine to evolve into a Milotic!" Misty squealed.

"Didn't it rain?" I asked. "You two are soaked!"

"Yeah, we are, but I've never felt more satisfied." Fera said with a contented sigh. She wrapped her arm around Misty's slim waist.

That was when Mewtwo came out, hands clutching a coffee mug. He looked VERY tired. _I just got up. Next time you boys decide to fuck each other senseless think a little quieter please? Remember that you don't just share your minds with each other, you share them with me._

Misty had a nosebleed. Gary laughed at her. "Sorry Mewtwo." I said, flushing. Sharing a mental bond with a human was one thing, I kept forgetting that Mewtwo could read my every thought. He had kept Gary's and my secrets with grace, but it would be better not to annoy him.

Ponyta nudged the hand that held the currycomb. "Sorry." I told it, going back to brushing her neck.

"Sorry Mewtwo." Gary said with a sigh. "I'm done Ash. You girls care to check out the Feebas you just caught?"

The girls looked at each other, their eyes unfocusing for a moment. Uht-oh, did I miss something? Since when did Misty and Fera talk to each other in telepathy. They must have... no way... "So you two finally got together?" I demanded.

They blinked in unison. "Yes we did, it was soooo good." They said in unison. Uht-oh, this could be a problem.

"You realize that you're talking in unison right?" I asked.

"We are?" I brought my hand to my forehead in an exasperated smack.

"You are. Be careful or the Professor might find you out." I warned them.

"Okay."

Pikachu laughed. "Pikakakakakakakakakakakakakakaaaa!" The electric mouse was rolling on the ground in laughter.

We all looked at each other.

And we laughed.


End file.
